All the Same
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Based off the song called 'All the Same' by the sick puppies. Stefan is starting to question if being second man in Elena's life is what it all cracked up to be.


All the Same

Elena, you are a powerful woman. The way you can control me and my brother with a flip of the wrist. I need you. You know this but you play with me. The looks and smiles you give to him are different from the ones you give me. I love you but I don't want to force you to love me back. If you know this, then why do you keep coming back to me? He's important to you Elena then why do you use me to warm your bed?

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to get the visions of you out of my head but it didn't work. I remember the way the black night gown clinged to the curves of you body, the way your hair draped over your collar bone. The way you scream my name. But now I'm just in this empty hotel room, desperate to keep my memory of you. I let out a breath and slowly opened my eyes to the reality. You belong to him, not me. Just at the thought make me want to cringe but was I doing the wrong thing? He's my brother but…

My cell phone rang, interrupting me from my thoughts. I pushed myself off the love nest called a bed and picked up my jeans from the carpeted floor. The sound of the phone filled up the empty room as I dugged into my pocket and pulled it out. The phone vibrated in my hand as it flashed your name and I gave a chuckle. This was a first. You calling me in the daytime, was my bad boy brother not enough for you? I flipped in open and placed it on my ear. Then I heard sobbing on the other line. It was the same trick you pulled on me and every time…I just keep falling for the same old thing.

"Stefan." She choked out before sniffling

"Elena, what's wrong?"

She started to cry harder, "Damon…he…he…" She cried even harder

I started to talk giving her encouragement but it was the same as always. Why can't you see that I would never hurt you like he does?

"Please." She sniffled, "Come get me."

"Fine."

If I was smart I would have said no but maybe I loved the way you played with my heart. The way you pull at my heart strings and control me, maybe that's why you're never with me because I would bend to your ever command. The little black radio by my bedside faintly played,

'_So just tell me you leave again_

_You'll come back running_

_Holding you scarred hands_

_It's all the same_

_And I take you for who you are_

_And you take me for everything_

_And do it all over again_

_It's all the same._

* * *

I drove to the boarding house and parked right in front of it. Elena was on the front porch screaming at Damon with tears in her eyes. He just looked at her with a calm look on his face and his arms crossed over his shirtless body.

"So it begins." I sighed to myself

I opened the door and got out of the car. Damon threw a glare at me when he saw that I was leaning against the car. Elena looked over at me with her puffy brown eyes and came running towards me. Damon just watched, knowing as well as I did that she was just going to run back to him in a few days with an excuse ready to be used.

* * *

It's been a few days since then and of course she went back to him. A piece of my heart became a little colder but I will live, knowing that she'll be back to me again and dump me for him again. But she was my favorite drug.

"Stefan."

I turned to the sound and saw Bonnie standing there with a concerned look on her face. The pity in her eyes threw me off a little but I guess I couldn't hide everything.

"Hello Bonnie."

"You're a fool."

My mouth dropped as I stared at her with disbelief.

"Do you like standing on the sidelines while she plays you both?"

I looked away from her, my mouth fixing to tell her off but my heart said she was right. How long will I be satisfied as second best? I looked into her green eyes that were burring with determination to save me. Maybe she thinks she's my princess in shining armor. My lips formed a small smirk.

"I thought you were Elena's best friend. Besides you can't save me from this mess."

She shook her head, "I'm her friend but I don't want to see you suffer."

I let a breath and smiled, "Thanks for caring for me but I'll be…

"How long are you going to be fine with this Stefan? Do you even care? Elena with your brother and yet you open you bed to her! Maybe the person hurting you is yourself." With that she walked past me with a frown on her face then she yelled back at me, "Think about it Stefan, it's your life!"

* * *

The sheets were wrinkled, the scratches on my back were fresh, and my body ached for more. Elena ran her fingers through my hair as she whispered something under her breath. I would have enjoyed it but Bonnie's words stuck to me. Was I really happy being like this with Elena?

I watched as she smiled back at me, the off white sheet wrapped around her chest. Her brown eyes making promises that she couldn't keep.

"Stefan…I have to leave."

I closed my eyes. I hated watching her leave, her back to me as I lay in the bed with my pride in shatters on the floor. The sound of her, pushing off the bed made me want to grab her back and hold her into my chest, telling her how much I love her but I guess I wasn't brave enough.

After I heard the door close I caught myself reaching for the phone that was sitting on the night table. For a second I didn't know who I was going to call but then Bonnie's number popped up in my thoughts. What as I going to call her for? A voice in the back of my head said to save me but I was too tired to argue with it. But my body wasn't listening as I grabbed the phone, flipped it open, and called her. It rang three times before I heard an hello. My mouth open but couldn't form the words that I needed to say.

"Stefan, what you want to talk about?"

I shut the phone and threw it, watching it hit the wall at the other side of the room. The phone broke into pieces…because I didn't want to hear the truth…dear god I didn't want to hear the truth.

I tried to distract myself for hours until Elena called again but I just ended up sitting at the end of the bed with a news paper in hand, reading the news here kind of made my life not as horrible. Then there was a knock on my bed. I pushed myself up and walked to the door but I stopped in mid step. It wasn't hard to figure out who was on the other side of the door.

'Here was my punishment?'

I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the gold painted handle and opened the door. Meeting Damon's heated glaze as he threw a punch at me. I didn't dodge…no I didn't want to. When my body fell back there was a woman's scream. Damon walked in and closed the door behind him. I pushed myself up and smiled at him. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as I let out a chuckle. For some reason that punch made me feel good.

"You bitch." He growled at me

I could see the confusion on his face as I started laughing. The pain he caused couldn't compare to the one's I inflicted on myself. This was what Bonnie was talking about. Placing a hand in front of my mouth and tried to stop myself from laughing even harder, till the point while I started to cry. Damon looked at if I was crazy and I might as well be. My teary blurry eyes looked up at him and cried,

"Damon…."

* * *

Bonnie screamed as I fell onto her door step. Just because we had a brotherly moment didn't mean I didn't deserve to get rough up a little. Okay a lot. The cool concrete was like an ice pack to my face and it felt good. Bonnie looked down at me and gave me a worried look. I looked back at her and smiled.

"W-what happened?" She screamed

"Damon kicked my ass."

"WHAT!"

"It's just as it sounds." I chuckled, "Thank you."

She bent down and run her fingers along the long cut that was on my black and blue swelled up cheek. I placed my hands on her fingers and pulled her fingers and brushed them with my lips. A blush formed on her cheeks. This moment had me thinking about all the times she warned me before, trying to stop me from digging a bigger hole. I'm an idiot and I'll leave it at that. But could you accept this fool? His faults and all without leaving him alone to suffer more?

"Thank you for saving me Bonnie."

* * *

This is based off the sick puppies' song, "All the Same". Wow. I did one for Stefan! Yay! I hope you like it because I worked hard on it and I haven't did a Stefan fic yet. So…peace, love, and chocolate! I am working on for Elena and Bonnie.


End file.
